Cologne
by anonomous fan
Summary: You reap what you sow. Sequel to Perfume.


I'm back with another request from Tumblr! I know its been…awhile. Life got in the way of a lot of things but most of the dust has settled and I'm starting to get back in the swing of things woo! Anyways enough about me, here's the story requested by LuvinAniManga here on .

Enjoy!

* * *

Cologne

"Don't be surprised if I get you underneath me again…preferably while we are twisted in my sheets."

Kimiko felt her entire body flush at the memory. She groaned into her hands. What the hell had she been thinking trying to win against him like that? Now it seemed she had set something in motion that wouldn't be stopped no matter how hard she tried. She had known Chase seemed to have a strange sort of fixation on her scent, she had caught him inhaling her skin during one of her skirmishes, but she had no idea that his apparent attraction had been anything more than that. At each subsequent showdown the warlord had seemed to do everything in his power to get her alone with him again. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how one looked at the situation, Kimiko had been succeeding in her efforts to avoid him, choosing to provide cover for her teammates rather then go after the Wu directly and risk getting into another showdown. Her actions had risen more than a few eyebrows amongst her friends, who were used to her charging in the lead with a flourish of her flames. Every time she veered off Chase would narrow his eyes at her and smirk as if he knew exactly what she was up to. He probably did.

Only now Kimiko was in a bit of a pickle. She lifted her hands from her face and peered over the large boulder she had been hiding behind. Ahead of her, nestled amongst the rocks lay the wu she and her teammates were currently after. Jack Spicer was mere feet from the wu, laughing like a maniac. Chase stood behind him, his armor gleaming in the desert sun. The scene was all too similar to that fateful showdown and the reminder of what she had done set off butterflies in her stomach. It looked like she would be forced to make a go for it, Kimiko realized, as a glance behind her showed that her teammates had been swept several hundred feet away by Jack's use of the Sword of The Storm. Kimiko cursed, hoping beyond hope that Jack was close enough to beat Chase to the wu. She took a deep breath, the hot desert air scorching her throat and giving her the concentration she needed. She took off from behind the rock, sprinting at breakneck speed, her eyes focused only on the wu. She heard Jack squeak and hoped he would make a dash for it, or perhaps blow her away before she could get to it.

"Sword of the-eeek!"

Kimiko squeezed her eyes shut as her hand landed on the wu, praying that the hand that would lie next to hers would be pasty white. When a warm, gloved hand landed directly atop hers, soft as a feathers touch, she knew without looking that her fears had become reality. She snapped her eyes open to see Chase across form her, his eyes glittering in triumph and his mouth sporting a grin that promised seduction. A canine flashed as he opened his mouth to speak with a voice as smooth as velvet that sent shivers down her spine.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Golden Finger against your Tangle Web Comb. Do you accept?"

Kimiko pursed her lips and glared as her mind went into a frenzy. What would she do? She was silent for a few seconds, her face slowly blooming red at the searing gaze he was sending her way. Thank god the others were too far away to see them in detail. His thumb brushed along the edge of her hand and Kimiko's breath hitched, another round of shivers teasing through her body. Chase's smirk deepened and he tilted his head.

"Do you accept? Or forfeit the Wu?"

It was tempting to give up the wu in order to escape him. She considered it for a moment until Raimundo's voice snapped her from her trance.

"Come on Kim! What are you waiting for!" She glanced sideways towards her teammates. There was no way she could forfeit her duties. Chase probably knew that, the bastard. She felt his finger stroke the inside of her wrist and she snapped her gaze back to him. He brought his face a fraction closer and she caught a whiff of jasmine from the movement, the pleasant scent ravaging her nostrils. He tightened the hand atop hers, almost holding it. His smirk widened as he whispered.

"You can decide our game if you like."

The phrase was meant to unsettle her with its implications but it had the opposite effect on Kimiko as a bolt of inspiration struck her. She grinned, shooting Chase a triumphant look. The warlord raised an eyebrow.

"I accept your terms! The game is Labyrinth! The first one to find the wu wins."

The showdown would produce some kind of maze she was sure, making it easy for her to hide. If she managed to avoid him long enough, one of them was bound to find the wu before he could get ahold of her. Her gaze faultered as Chase's expression did not waver. He let out a puff of air as he chuckled. Kimiko became uneasy.

"You have laid out quite the challenge. I am glad you did not think to make something that would leave us out in the open. Now I have a fighting chance." He spoke too soft for the others to hear and Kimiko was immensely glad for it. Too late she had realized he had flustered her into making such a foolish decision. All she had to do was create a game in which all eyes would be on them and instead she chose one of the most isolated duels possible. She resisted the urge to smack her head, keeping her expression strong. She would out run him, or at least try to.

"Lets go! Xiaolin Showdown!" They yelled in unison. The world began to shift beneath her feet and Chase's hand was wrenched form hers as he was carried away. His eyes glowed as he grinned at her, mischief in his gaze. Her face grew hot at his searing stare and Kimiko looked away with an angry pout. How dare he unsettle her so! He disappeared into a tangle of vines that had begun slithering its way around the area. There was a flash before Kimiko was set upon the ground, the vines going rigid to form walls on three sides. A corridor was left open in front of her. This was most definitely a maze of some kind.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

She smiled and took a step forward. She hadn't even gotten her next foot off the ground before everything went black. Kimiko blinked but it did nothing to dispel the darkness. She felt around with her hands and ran into one of the vine walls. There was nothing wrong with her sight; it was the damn course that had decided to shroud itself in darkness.

"Son of a bitch!" A chuckle could be heard and Kimiko clamped a hand over her mouth. The voice had been close, too close. He couldn't be more then one row ahead and she had been dumb enough to give away her location. Maybe if she stayed still he wouldn't-

"Do not think to evade me with silence. I can see just fine in the dark."

Kimiko grit her teeth and willed herself not to bark out a retort, not that it would matter if Chase had a damn pair of built in night vision goggles. Kimiko clenched her fists before stretching her arm in front of her. She opened her palm, feeling the heat of her element warm her skin as she summoned her fire. She smirked. Two could play at this game. If the warlord thought he could unsettle with his apparent advantage the man was sorely mistaken. Her hand burst into flame, illuminating her surroundings. Kimiko looked up from the enflamed appendage with a smile and nearly shrieked as Chase Young's grinning face was lit up mere inches from her own.

"Took you long enough. I have been standing here for a good minute now."

Before she could think to shriek, he took her flaming hand in his and laced their fingers together. A hum of Heylin magic engulfed their joined hands and her flame was snuffed out, leaving the two bathed in darkness yet again. If she couldn't feel the warmth of his hand enveloping hers it was likely she would not be able to tell if he was even standing there.

"Let go dammit! I can't see." Kimiko tried to suppress the bubble of panic that was beginning to surface and stomped even harder on the traitorous excitement traveling alongside it. He tightened his fingers with a chuckle and Kimiko convinced herself that she was shivering out of fear rather than something else entirely. His voice rang out from the darkness, soft and husky.

"Why would I do that when I have you right where I want you." Kimiko sucked in a breath as she felt her arm get raised and a pair of lips stroked the inside of her wrist. She felt his hot breath fanning across her skin and fought the urge to squirm at feel of his tongue darting out to brush along her pulse. She heard him chuckle and squeaked when his grip tightened and she felt herself get yanked forward, slamming into a metal chest. She moved her head up and froze at the feel of his warm breath caressing her lips. She shut her eyes and parted her lips in anticipation whilst inwardly cursing herself for the want that was coursing through every part of her body. Chase's hand brushed her back, the soft trail of his fingers sending warm tingles down her spine. Her breath quickened as she felt the softest push of his lips against her own, a warm tongue darting out to stroke the soft flesh for the briefest of moments before pulling away from her. Kimiko moaned in a mix of arousal and frustration as the feel of his breath moved further and further from her face. He was teasing her, and she was doing everything he wanted but Kimiko was too far deep to care about his little game. She moved her hands up his shoulders to rest at the base of his neck and teased the edge of his collar before sinking her nails into his flesh. She could feel goosebumbs under her fingers and felt his own tighten on her back.

"Just kiss me already you bastard." He chuckled and she felt his neck move as he lowered his head. The expected feel of his lips joining hers did not come and Kimiko nearly growled when he instead rested his face against her cheek and whispered in her ear, his warm breath stroking her earlobe.

"You are loosing our game."

"Its just a kiss, nothing more." That was all she wanted. Just a little bit of fun, just a harmless kiss to settle the raging need she felt. A kiss would be enough, she was sure. Chase chuckled, the rich dark sound vibrating against her face.

"Oh my sweet, innocent young monk." Kimiko felt her self being spun around and squeaked when her back slammed against his metal chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He held her flush against him and nuzzled the side of her face before continuing to whisper in her ear.

"You have no idea the things a simple kiss could lead to."

"I…I would never let that happen." Kimiko's speech was shaky and the statement was not nearly as authoritative as she would have liked.

"Oh please." Chase breathed into her ear. She felt his lips begin to caress down her neck. Kimiko let out a loud gasp as his hand cupped her breast. She arched against him as he thumbed her nipple through her clothes.

"I could fuck you right here and you wouldn't do a thing to stop me." Kimiko let out harsh breath, unable to form words. Heat pooled between her legs and she squeezed them shut. "Do you want me to fuck you Kimiko?" His other hand trailed downwards, his finger leading a fluttering trail down her abdomen. He forced his way through her clenched thighs and trailed a finger up the length of her clothed sex. She let out a loud, shocked moan and snapped her eyes open, craning her neck towards where she thought his face was. In the blackness she saw a pair of glowing, blood red eyes. They titled, staring down at the length of her.

"I know I would just love to sink my cock into you right now, while your friends are mere yards away." His hand moved away from between her legs and Kimiko was mortified at the disappointment she felt. He moved his head down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"But I won't." He whispered in her ear, "I have a wu to win after all. Golden Finger!"

Before Kimiko could even think to react she felt her entire body freeze. Unable to even move her eyes she could only stare ahead in silent, seething rage. She could think of all sorts of colorful insults to hurl at the man as he moved away from her with a chuckle. His glowing red eyes stopped in front of her and she just knew he had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You reap what you sow darling." With that he left a quick peck on her cheek and walked away at a leisure pace. After a few moments the sounds of his footfalls disappeared and within another minute or two the world began to shift and she regained the use of her limbs. Kimiko let out a hiss and shielded her face with her hand as the light of day bombarded her eyes. The walls of the maze fell and Kimiko looked ahead to see Chase standing a few hundred feet away, smirking down at her. She glared at him and fought the urge to snap out her displeasure as her friends ran up behind her. She felt Raimundo's hand on her shoulder.

"Good try Kim."

"You were in there for a most extended amount of time Kimiko." Omi said.

"It was quite the attempt young dragon;" Chase called out from the distance. "Unfortunately when someone tries to overcome me they often end up more overcome themselves." He gave her a sly grin. "I do hope we can battle again." Kimiko fought down a furious blush and scoffed, turning away from him to leave the scene with her friends. She heard a swoosh of heylin magic as he teleported. Kimiko refused to look behind her.

"You alright Kim?" Clay asked in concern, his eyes straying down to her balled fists. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm fine."

This wasn't over.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know.

 ***If you would like to request your own Chamiko fanfic please go to my blog on tumblr and send me a message. The link is in my profile.**

Untill next time!

~Ano


End file.
